Bella's Real Family
by annabell39645
Summary: Bella comes to school and by the end of the day Edwards notices shes a vampire and brings her home Bella is 15 yrs old she will stop ageing either at this age between 16 and 17 and she might end up with either Edward or Jasper
1. Bella's family

This came from an idea I had reading Bella's True self My story is a lot more different, it's around Christmas time when she turns into a vampire Esmé doe's not have no special power, it does not affect Bella Edward dating at all because Esmé, Carlisle are her parents, they already knew they just didn't ever think they would see their daughter again or that she was a half vampire when they gave her up

Bella's Real Family

Chapter 1

At the Cullen's House

Edward- Carlisle you have to see this Bella is starting to change into a vampire "in the living room

Carlisle- Your right I just can believe it she changed so much since the last time I saw her

Bella- Do I really look that different

Esmé- Hey everyone whats going on and why does Bella look like a vampire

Alice- Did you turn I her into a vampire "comes in"

Edward- No she was like this when I saw her at school

Esmé- Carlisle and I can explain you see the reason she is turning into a vampire is because she is our daughter

Bella- I thought Renée and Charlie were my parents

Carlisle- We gave you up for adoption to protect you from jasper and his cravings because we thought you were first human

Esmé- We never knew you would turn into a half vampire so we gave you up

Bell-A how am I going to tell them that I know who my parents are without hurting Charlie

Esmé- Well tell them because as a newborn letting him near is not the best idea at this time

Bella- How about my things how am I gonna get them when he sees me I will look completely different

Carlisle- Don't worry well get them we will have to wait tell he can see you

Bella- He will be frantic of he can't see me trust me I know how he is then he will be like why can't I see her? How is she is she safe mom daddy trust me

Esmé- We will explain to home that its best for you to live with us now that we have found you

Bella- Alright mommy you know whats best

Carlisle- Someones tired it's getting late

Bella- I thought since im half vampire I don't need sleep

Esmé Nope the human part of you still needs rest so get some sleep and will be up in a few minutes to tuck you in

Bella- Alright

Alice- So Bella is moving in

Carlisle Yes she is Esmé and my daughter

Rosalie Why didn't you tell us that had a daughter ?

Esmé Because it was a long time ago

Emmett- Lets hear the story

Alice- Yes please

Edward- Yea

Rosalie- Please tell us

Jasper- Yea come on

Esmé - Alright fine but you have to keep it down we finally got Bella to sleep. It was a long time ago Bella had been born & usually vampires are born immortal but this was a weird coincidence because instead she ended up human both me & Carlisle didn't know she would be half vampire & no immortal until today when we gave her up we thought it would be the last time we saw her

Carlisle- it was only to protect her from jasper after all he was still a newborn and so she wouldn't grow up being scared that her parents were not humans like her friends a normal life. With a husband a kid and a career like all the humans but tell your mother sensed it I didn't even know she was our daughter.

Charlies House

Bella- Hi dad

Charlie- Where were you last night? "sitting on the couch

Bella- At a friend's house

Charlie- Where were you really?

Carlisle- She was with us

Bella- Dad they need to tell you something I've got to go get my things don't worry this wont be the last time you will see me it's just I wont be around as much "goes up stairs to get her things


	2. New Life

Chapter 2

New life

Its been a week now since Bella had officially moved out of her Charlies house and Bella is living her family they explained everything and he took it will she will still visit him but now its time to go back to school as a Cullen's daughter

"Bella gets out of Alice's car"

Stephanie- Hey Bella "standing at her locker"

Bella- Hey Steph

Josh- So why are you hanging out with the Cullen's?

Bella- Because I just found out something

Stephanie - What

Bella- I'm adopted

Alina- So Charlie's not your dad

Amanda- Then who are you parents?

Bella- Carlisle and Esmé

Zack- So I guess in a couple of weeks you're gonna leave like them

Bella- WHAT DOES THAT MEAN I am not leaving

Alice- Sis come on don't want to be late for class

Bella- Alice I'm Coming alright by Steph

Stephani-e So she Is now weird like them

Emmett- Ignore them there just jealous

Jasper- There all talk

At home

Bella 'What if there right? " in the living room pacing"

Esmé - Alice why is Bella so quiet? "Sitting in one of the chairs"

Alice- Her friends are making fun of her now that they found out she is part of our family

Carlisle- Really Bella tell us what happened

Bella- Once they found out they said I'm going to leave like my brothers and sister always do for a month and then there like I bet you don't even eat or your different from us and you would rather eat with them than us or you look different "sitting on the couch next by Edward"

Edward- Let me after them

Carlisle- Bella your no different than them we only leave so they don't get suspicious and there are some things you need to know

**Human half of you**

hamburgers

pasta

candy

you only need 4 hrs for sleep

your heart beat , pulse are slower than most humans

**Vampire side**

can drink blood

eye color, skin have changed into hazel ,more pale

strength

In her room with

Bella- What are my other friends going to think? I mean they already think the rest of my family is strange. What about me I mean I'm supposed to go shopping in Phoenix with some of my old friends from my old school. I got a lot to think about before I go back to Phoenix "picks up her cellphone

Emma- Bella are you there ?

Bella- Hey when are you picking me up at the airport

Emma- I don't know at 10 am are Charlie and Renée going to be with you

Bella- No I don't live with them anymore

Emma- What happened

Bella- I found out my birth parents were Esmé and Carlisle Cullen not Renée and Charlie and that I was put up for adoption at birth

Emma- So you with your birth parents now

Bella- Yes and their adopted kids there like in grades 10-12 I forget one thing didn't I

Emma- Yes you better ask them I don't think they know about the plan

Bella- That's right and they will want to meet your parents, Alice and Rosalie are definitely going to want to come I will call you back once I figure out the plans alright

Emma- Alright talk to you soon by

In the living room

Esmé and Carlisle are sitting next to Edward

Alice is sitting on the other couch next to Rosalie

jasper and Emmett are sitting in the chairs

Bella- you are all probably wondering why I called a family meeting I know why would I be calling a family meeting it's because I am going to Phoenix this weekend tell next Wednesday I can go see my friends from my old school ill answer any of your questions

Edward- when was this planned?

Bella- it was planned two weeks ago in advanced

Jasper- do you have plane tickets?

Bella- I got my plane tickets the same week we planned it

Alice- whose idea was this?

Bella- Renée and Charlie thought it was a good idea at the time

Rosalie- who are staying with?

Bella- Emma and her parents


	3. Shopping

Still in the living room Bella is standing in the center of the living room while her parents are now sitting on the couch.

Esmé - Bella will you give us a minute to talk this over

Bella Sure ill be in the in my room if you need me "goes to her room"

A few minutes later

Carlisle Alright Bella we have decided that you can go

Bella Yes awesome this is gonna be so fun

Esmé Hold it there are some rules

Bella Rules why ? I wont get into trouble

Carlisle We trust you it's just that you are still to young to leave to go on your own and we want to make sure you don't accidentally hurt yourself or your friend

Bella What are the rules

Esmé Your father and I are coming with you

1. You go out with your friends, one of us will be with you.

2. You cannot sleepover at your friends you will be awake before them

3. Are staying in a house that we own you can go to your old school on Monday and Tuesday we will be visiting the school

4. Are leaving early on Wednesday

Bella Let me guess Alice and Rosalie want to come along since there's a huge mall there

Alice and Rosalie Of course so the boys will be on their own tell we get back

The boys yes freedom

Esmé you better not break this house

In Phoenix at Emma's house

In the living room

Bella Emma I've missed you so much so whats been going on since I last saw you have to tell me everything

Emma Well I went to a party at Amber and Veronica's house so did Emily and McKenna

Bella You mean those me girl wannabes who think there better than us

Emma Yea, at school we have to wear uniforms which are plaid pink skirts with a graphic tee, we can wear whatever shoes and tops as long as there not dealing with gang and stuff like that. Also I got you one and we got new stores at the mall plus I got my ears pierced finally and there is dance after school Tuesday.

Bella A dance sweet I can't wait is Dylan going to be there

Emma Yes

Alice and Rosalie Your outgoing 'Both are shocked

Bella and Emma Yea why they "roll there eyes"

Rosalie Well you always seemed so shy and nervous

Emma Really cause here you're so outgoing and confident except for when Tweedledee am Tweedledum by that I mean amber and Veronica

Bella alright let's go are you coming Alice Rosalie mom daddy come on

McKenna and Emily Are there plus there an arcade, ice arena, build a bear and plus a whole punch of other stores I want to visit

Esmé Alright fine but you girls have to calm down

At the mall

McKenna Bella is that you hey

Emily Hi Bella

Bella So where do we go first

Emily and Emma " American eagle"

Bella seriously The last time we were there you two used my credit card and almost made me broke or was that at Hollister either way you owe me luckily I got two cards.

Emily and Alice Only a few outfits this time

Bella Fine Two outfits then that's it

Alice Is she always like this when she shop

McKenna Not usually she is easy-going

Rosalie Really because ever time we try to shop with her she complains

Bella That's only because Alice treats me like a Barbie like Bella Barbie doll and I have fashion sense

American eagle

McKenna How about this jacket hand her a faded jean jacket

Bella I love it

Emily This pink blouse would look great with it along with the ripped jeans

Bella Mom dad how do I look

Carlisle Beautiful darling

Esmé Stunning

2 hrs later

back at emma's house

Emma Can Bella sleep over

Alice Sorry she can't we want to go check out the house were staying at

Rosalie Plus she our parents to don't allow sleepovers


	4. Old School and Bullies

Chapter 4

Old School/Bullies

**At the Cullen's house in Phoenix AZ getting ready for school its Monday**

**Bella**** is coming down the stairs**

Bella - Mom do I have to wear this I hate uniforms _wearing a pink plaid skirt with a hot pink t-shirt with a heart on it and grabs her tie dye shoulder bag _

Esmé - Yes Bella you do now come down here _standing bt the stairs _

Bella - Mom look turn around I'm already down here dad do you have anything to say _pops up behind Esmé _

Carlisle - Sweetie remember about lunch_ standing next to Esmé_

Bella - Mom dad I'll be fine this is my old school I've been there before, I know so trust me I'll be fine now I better go before I'm late _gives them a hug _

Esmé - Are you sure? because you are now a vampire and there are only certain things you can eat

Carlisle - Your mothers right

Alice - Calm down she will be fine i have already seen it but tomorrow we are coming with you

Bella see so I'm going okay

Rosalie - Yea trust us would you stop acting so overprotective now come on we have to get you to school

Carlisle and Esmé - Fine

Bella see you later alright I love you by

**At School**

McKenna - Hey Bella here's your schedule _give here the schedule and your books _

Bella - Those are simple classes who else is with us _has her books in her hand and the rest is in McKenna's locker_

McKenna - Just Emma now let's go _heading off to class with Bella by her side _

**After English Class and in the ice arena**

Bella and her friends change into their skating outfits

Veronica - Shes back _standing by the bleachers with her sister _

Amber - Oh my gosh and is in our ice skating class

Bella - Yes I'm back and stronger now _walks with her friends to their seats__  
_

Amber - Really loser because you're so lame you can't even skate _walks over to Bella __  
_

Veronica - Yea talk about a loser she can't even stand straight without falling down _follows her sister_

Mrs. Clarkson - Bella good to see you back go and join your friends_ walks over and hugs Bella _

Bella - Yes that way perfect _on skates landed and axle __  
_

Emma - I can't believe it your like a pro now of course the medals you have and the twins are in shock come on let's go_ skates over to Bella and gives here a hug_

Bella - Let's go skate before we eat

Emma - Alright but make it quick and hand me your jacket and McKenna hand me my skates

Bella - Alright here let's go

Emily - Yes but easy on the triple luxe

McKenna - Fine and Bella you can do the advanced moves lets redo your makeup there plus body glitter for the guys alright

Bella one... two... three... I'm relaxed turn on the music

**After practice**

**in the Commons area**

Emma - Alright come on girls let's go and get changed _walks over by a tree with her lunch and eats_

McKenna - I brought spare clothes for the new hangout

Bella - Our school has a hangout

Emily - Yep and by the way I have the outfit you left in my locker the last time you were here so you can change into that

Bella - Alright let's go outside and eat do you still eat at are same spot

McKenna - Of course

Mark - Hey guys Bella your back

Bella - Of course I missed you so you want to eat lunch with us

Mark - Sure by the way there are some people over there staring at you

Emma - Oh no its her parents oh no and the tweebs just showed up and are coming

Amber - Excuse me you're in our way

Veronica - So move before we make you

Bella - We here first so go away now

Amber - By the way I saw skating after class and that outfit is so last season

Veronica - Yea what she said come on I don't want people staring at us by the way who are those people over there because you sure need supervision

Emma - That's enough

Amber - Oh look she can't even stand up for herself

Bella - I've had enough of you picking on us you guys only pick on people to make yourself feel bigger, better I don't care what you do anymore. I may have flaws but at least I have people who accept me for who I am so maybe if you were a little nicer you would have people who care


	5. Powers and Ignoring the family

Chapter 5

Confrontation

and

Undiscovered powers/family problems

Emma- Your family is here weren't they supposed to come tomorrow? _Standing next to Bella at her locker with her books in her hand _

Bella- Yea figures I'm going to go to the ice arena for a while I'll see you in class I've got to get ride of some stress I will see you all in class later _leaves to go to the ice arena_

Back at the Ice Arena

Bella- Alright I can do this ugh hopefully there not watching me lets start with something simple like jump spin _ standing on the fresh ice with her skates on that are white and her skating dress is one shoulder light blue with pastel pink on the ends and her hair is in a ponytail _

Emily- Alright a few jumps and spins then we better get to class _sitting on the bleachers with their books next to her and Bella's purple skating jacket with her name on it_

Bella- Why did you come down here? _ Standing in the middle with her hands on her hips_

Emily- McKenna wanted me to check on you

Bella- Alright I'm done all put my skates away for now _Skates back and Emily hands her jacket bella comes back out in jeans and t-shirt on with her wedges on_

Emily- Yea come on were already late _ heading to class_

In Art Class

McKenna and Emma Finally _at the same time_ _Sitting next to each in a desk at the front with their books scattered and colored pencils _

Emily- Sorry were late she had to blow off stem in the ice arena _goes to sit in her assigned set across from Emma _

Bella- Yea apparently having your family watching is aggravating _sits next to Emily and puts her book back on the floor only keeping her sketch book out and a pencil _

Ms. Kane- Good to have you back Bells alright class today we are going Tye dying shirts _ stands by the white board she has glasses and long wavy hair she looks like out a model out of a magazine_

Back at home

Bella- Weird I just got a text _Bella we had to go out for an hr our two we will see u later luv mom and dad _sweet I'm home alone wait I have nothing to do great the one time they leave I'm bored ugh I wish I knew where they are let them think bingo the park of course

At the Park Behind her Parents

Esmé- I wonder why Bella ignored us at school? _ Bella pops up behind her _

Bella- The reason was because I'm stuck between two lives my old one which was the one I grew up to know and this one when I found out that I have a family I never existed this life was easier to choose because I knew everything

Esmé- Wait did I just hear Bella _ looks around_

Bella- Yes you did I'm right behind you _ standing behind her_

Esmé- How did you do that? _ surprised _

Bella- One sec I need some gum alright I'm back _has gum in her hands_

Carlisle- Bella what did you just do?

Bella- I don't know I saw a place in my head, I went there

Esmé- Dear stop that

Bella- Want the rest alright one sec I'm over here

Rose- Literally stop that and why were you acting different today

Bella- What that girl I am acting like cause she grew up and turned into the person you know now

Rosalie- What does this have to do with you acting like were not there?

Bella- When I found out I was going back to before I knew any of you I was so happy to see my friends again and have attention and not just be known as the chief sheriffs daughter in a no name town where hardly anyone has ever heard of. _ sits on a park bench_

Alice- So are you going to tell us about younger you ?

Bella- Alright but its a long story about who was and who I am now

Rose- Tell us

Bella- When I grew up here I was outgoing I went to sleepover, movies, parties, shopping or just going out to my friend's house or the arcade. I didn't have time for books and being at home tell when ever sure I had to grow up and become mature and act like an adult before everyone else did...

Alice- But

Bella- Sure I had a flighty mother I still had sometime to go out eat, be a kid and it was fun I may act like mature but when I'm around my friends its like nothing changed the karaoke parties and dance offs the shopping or just going the arcade or bowling just to relax and have some fun

Rosalie I would have liked to hangout with that Bella

Bella- Yea so did I but at the end of the day its was back to me being the mature responsible one. So that we didn't lose the house. When Renee got remarried there was no sense in me sticking around Phil could take of her. So I figured I could move In with Charlie and go to high school here. So that's when the shy girl who only stuck to reading books, being by herself took part. I only had come to Forks in the summer otherwise in was here in Arizona.

Rosalie- Why did you change?

Bella- Because going to school where fathers the Chief of Police. Your known as the Chiefs daughter. Plus the only people other that were Billy,Jacob were friends with Charlie that's the only people I knew. Also there's moving to a place where you know no one. Having to tell your best friends behind kinda scary it was easier and only friend I made here was Angela the things.

Alice- But you had so much more that you us

Bella- Yea well to me that girl who grew up here had no family only responsibility's and making time for fun I gotta go teleports out

Esmé How did I get a message from Bella when she just left

Bella- Hi guys

Alice- _Ah ah screams_ you have to stop that

Bella- Why it's so funny plus my shield is up so you can't even touch me

uh oh why did have to say that

Esmé- Bella Where are you ?

Bella- Right here

Carlisle- No you're not honey

Bella- Really?

Alice- Yea look in the mirror

Bella- _Ah ah_ okay how come I can see me yet none of you can

Rose- Your invisible

Bella- Well that great how do I turn visible mommy I don't like this one bit now I can turn invisible I have shield I can teleport and I have telekinesis plus my shield is physical and mental _ugh_ I'm exhausted I need rest can we go home

Esmé- Yes I thing it best if you take a break for a while and no teleporting tell your father figures this out

At home

Bella phone rings

Bella- Hey Emma

Emma- Hey can you go to the roller rink

Bella- I don't know ill have to ask one sec mom daddy can go rollerblading hey give me my phone back Rosalie now

Rosalie- Sorry sis but you need your rest so no

Bella- Mommy please

Esmé- Your sister right maybe tomorrow because Wednesday we go home

Alice- Sorry Emma she can't she is tired now tomorrow

Emma- Alright

Carlisle- Bella Go lay in our room and take a nap we will call you when supper is ready

An hour later

in Carlisle and Esmé room

Esmé comes in

Esmé- Sweetie time to get up

Bella- Huh _yawns then wipes the sleep from her eyes_

Esmé- Come on suppers ready

Bella- Alright

After supper

Bella Daddy why am I still tired

Carlisle- Maybe because you used your powers and they took more of your energy up because your only half vampire and it takes a lot more energy than a normal vampire

Bella So what do I have stopping using powers all the time

Carlisle- Yes it will help for now take a break from using your teleporting you seem to that the most

Bella- But I can't control my shield like I takes a lot to lower it down and how about being invisible I don't that

Carlisle- I think the shield will always be there but it seems to go down when your near me and your mom ,Rose and invisibility only work when your nervous or scared or embarrassed but comfortable like now your visible

Esmé- Your father is right so no more teleporting and scaring us

Bella- How about when we got home can I scare Emmett please

Esmé and Carlisle Yes

Bella- Yeah

Alice- Who wants to watch a movie?

Rose- Which one?

Bella _What A Girl Wants?_

Esmé- How about _Mary Poppins?_

Bella- Mom that movies is old try to stick with generation hum _The Last Song_ no that's depressing _Yogi Bear_ maybe lets watch _Mr.__ Popper's Penguins_ its funny

Alice- Yea I know and when he turns his apartment into an ice arena

Rose- Really you to actually like that movie

Alice and Bella Yes don't you

Rose- No ive never seen it

Alice and Bella You have never seen it

Carlisle- Girls calm down we will watch that movie

Alice and Bella Yeah

During the movie Alice is siting on the floor Rose is in a chair Esmé and Carlisle are cuddled up on the couch Bella is laying on the floor sitting next to Alice with a pillow under her head later in the middle of the movie Bella is about to fall asleep

Alice- Bella Stay awake

Bella- I am awake _ugh_

Esmé- Alice leave Bella alone

Alice- But she is about to fall asleep

Carlisle- If she falls asleep let her she isn't a full vampire she needs sleep like every human

Bella- Yeah wait I don't need that much sleep see _closes her eyes and thinks of Emma's house_

At Emma's House

Emma- Bella what are you doing here

Bella My family is driving me crazy literally I needed a break there watching a movie anyways

Emma- Which one ?

Bella- _Mr. Popper's Penguins _

Emma- Oh so do you want to hangout till midnight cause my parents won't mind

Bella- Sure but if they call here I need time away

Emma- Of course I understand

Bella- I love being here with you guys it feels home

Emma- I know its weird ever since you came back life is better

Bella- But I do love my family

Esmé- Where did she go?

Alice- to Emma's of course

Rose Emma's at this time of night

Alice- You guys forget that she is a hybrid so she is in between trying to have a normal human life and a vampire life plus this was her home for the last 8 years she will be home at midnight

Carlisle- Midnight really

Alice Unless she falls asleep her shield is down so that's why I can tell you that


End file.
